Dos Corazones Gemelos
by Maguie Grand
Summary: Hola me llamo Mayra, Pero me dicen Magguie Grand espero que les gusten mis cuentos. Mi segundo minific es romántico, espero que les guste. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Candy y Terry, no hubieran llevado un matrimonio feliz y hubieran tenido dos hijas gemelas?... descubre la historia…


Hola me llamo Mayra, Pero me dicen Magguie Grand espero que les gusten mis cuentos.

Mi segundo minific es romántico, espero que les guste.

 **2**

 **¿Qué hubiera pasado si Candy y Terry, no hubieran llevado un matrimonio feliz y hubieran tenido dos hijas gemelas?... descubre la historia…**

 **Dos corazones gemelos**

Los personajes no son míos, todos pertenecen a Kioko Mishuki y Yumiko Igarashi, bueno yo incluí idea para escribir esta historia, espero que les guste.

Las hijas de Candy y Terrence.

Candy y Terry por fin se casaron, Susana comprendió el gran amor que ellos sentían.

Y se convirtió en amiga de ambos.

Candy y Terry se casaron en el año de 1919, en una hermosa boda de ensueño compartieron un vino cuya etiqueta decía_

" los sueños no tienen fin"

El matrimonio de Candy y Terry paso muchos problemas, tuvieron dos hijas gemelas, Al final se separaron Candy se quedó con Julie y Terry se quedó con Aimé.

Pasaron 11 años y 9 meses, las niñas cada uno por su lado fueron enviadas a un campamento, sin imaginar que se iban a conocer, ya que Terry y Candy jamás compartieron con ambas hijas. Aimé que fue criada por Terry, llega con un carruaje, mayordomo llamado Martin y un hermoso vestido. Terry siendo hijo del duque de Grandchester, gozaba de una gran fortuna que compartía con su hija, que era su mayor felicidad, pero en su corazón guardaba tristeza por no saber ¿Qué era de su hija Julie? .

Al mismo tiempo llegaba Julie, acompañada de la señorita Pony, era igual de hermosa y traía un vestido sencillo, pero hermoso, que su madre le había cocido.

Pasaron los días y cada niña mostraba comportamiento distinto, Aimé, la hija de Terry, era una niña de buenos modales por la educación que llevo, tocaba el piano, jugaba tenis, era una niña de sociedad, le hacía difícil adaptarse al campamento.

Mientras tanto Julie, la hija de Candy, era una niña sencilla, le gustaba trepar árboles, corría todos los días, montaba caballo, recogía flores, le gustaba jugar con los perritos, hablaba con los animalitos, era traviesa y divertida como su mamá.

El profesor del campamento reúne a las niñas a jugar tenis, Aimé se presenta con sus amigas, el otro equipo los forma Julie y sus amigas, ellas no sabían jugar tenis, por lo tanto, perdieron, al acercarse para darse la mano, las dos se quedan sorprendidas por el gran parecido.

Julie se queda mirando a Aimé

¿Por qué me miras tanto? – pregunto Aimé

¿no te das cuenta? – pregunto Julie.

¿de qué? – pregunto Aimé.

Del parecido entre nosotras – afirmo Julie.

¿tú te pareces a mí? – pregunto Aimé.

Si-dijo Julie.

Tú crees que yo me parezco a ti, pues yo digo que no, porque yo soy una niña educada y se jugar tenis, en cambio tú por lo visto no tienes nada de educación, pareces hombrecito- dijo Aimé.

Yo no soy hombrecito, solo que me gusta correr, saltar, jugar y pienso que las niñas como tú con vestidito bonito, no me caen bien, adiós- dijo Julie. Y amabas se retiran.

Las hermanas Anime y Julie no se llevaban bien, siempre discutían por todo, tanto peleaban, que la profesora del campamento las castigo, las consigno a un cuarto donde tenían que compartir día y noche.

Al principio peleaban por todo, no se comprendían, pasaron los días, la necesidad de hablarse la una y la otra creció y se hicieron grandes amigas.

Ambas se confiaban todo sobre sus padres y se preguntaban_ ¿Porque eran tan parecidas?

Aimé que era la más curiosa, se dio cuenta que muchas cosas concedían, se preguntaba_ ¿Por qué su padre nunca le había hablado de su madre? ¿Por qué la madre de Julie nunca le había contado de su padre?

Julie, inquieta le dice a Aimé_ enséñame la foto de tu papá

Aimé le dice_ enséñame la foto de tu mamá

Las dos corren a su cofre y saco la foto de sus padres, temerosa unen las fotos y que confidencia, era la misma foto partida en dos, donde se apreciaban a ambos padres en una cena.

Aimé le dice_ ¡Te das cuenta¡, somos hermanas, mi papá es tu papá y tu mamá es mi mamá y ambas se abrazan.

Terminando el campamento, ambas se les ocurrieron un plan, Aimé se iba hacer pasar por Julie para conocer a su madre y Julie por Aimé para conocer a su padre, el plan quedo perfecto, las semanas que faltaban para terminar el campamento, practicaban su comportamiento, su forma de hablar, su forma de vestir, lo que era difícil ya que Aimé era de modales refinados y mientras que Julie era traviesa e incorregible.

Llego el día en que las niñas del campamento tenían que regresar a sus casas, entonces cada una de las hijas demostraron la personalidad de sus hermanas para evitar ser reconocida, en el caso de Candy conocer a su hija Aimé no era difícil la comunicación, ni reconocerla, en el caso de Terrence era un fastidio para Julie porque su padre tenía una enamorada, que no le caía bien porque era vanidosa y ambiciosa, ella tenía esperanza de que sus padres volvieran.

Las niñas planearon un rencuentro para sus padres en el hogar de Poni, Terry y Candy, no sabían nada.

Llego el día del rencuentro esperado en la casa de Poni.

Llego Candy con Aimé y llego Terry con Julie.

Ambos se quedaron mirando al uno y el otro, solo asignaron a pronunciar al mismo tiempo el nombre de las niñas ¡Aimé **,** Julie ¡¿Que han hecho?

Las niñas sonríen y se miran.

Terry mira a Candy y le dice_ Hola, ¡que linda estas ¡

Candy nerviosa sonríe y le dice_ gracias … ¿Cómo estás?

Terry le responde_ bien

Terry, las niñas miran a sus padres tiernamente y sonríen por su complicidad, ambos padres miran a las niñas y dicen una sola voz_ ¿de quién fue la idea?

Las niñas los abrazan felices y no dejan de repetir_ ¡Que felices somos mamá, papá, otra vez estamos juntos ¡

Sin saber qué hacer, Terry y Candy nerviosos sonríen, abrazan a sus hijas y planifican una cena.

Terry y Candy se van a un costado y se dicen el uno, al otro_ ¡ahora ¡¿Qué hacemos?

Candy dice enojada y nerviosa_

-No podemos estar juntos tu y yo hace tiempo que nos hemos separado.

Terry le contesta_

-Pero Candy, ¿piensa en las niñas?

Candy recapacita y dice_

-Está bien Terry, pero ni creas que voy a volver contigo

Terry se ríe burlonamente y le contesta_

-Yo tampoco quiero volver contigo, pequeña pecosa, la mira en forma picara y le dice_ has notado que cuando te enojas tus pecas, son más notoria.

Candy se enfurece y le dice_

-Ay, Terry, tu no cambias, en ese instante las niñas los invita a una cena en el hogar de Poni, ambos se niegan, aduciendo que ya están separados.

Las niñas les ruegan por favor que acepten, porque en la cena podrán compartir entre hermanas, ambos aceptan, pero les repiten_ no vamos a volver, que están separados. Las niñas sonríen y dicen_ está bien mamá y papá.

Ambos se retiran a sus habitaciones, para prepararse para la cena.

Julie se fue con Candy.

Aimé se fue con Terry.

Ambas hicieron una seña para comunicarse por teléfono más tarde, estaban felices porque su plan estaba aceptado.

Cada uno en su cuarto no sabía qué hacer, era evidente el nerviosismo de ambos.

La hermana María le pregunta a Candy_ ¿Qué te vas a poner?

Candy dice_

-nada hermana María, así nomás voy a ir.

Julie y la hermana María sonríen e inteligentemente, elijen un hermoso vestido para Candy.

En el cuarto de Terry. Terry caminaba de arriba, abajo, no dejaba de pensar lo hermosa que se veía Candy, Aimé con una sonrisa pícara le acerca una camisa y le dice_

-papá, esa camisa, te quedaría muy bien

Terry le contesta_

-Algo sencillo nomas, no es tan importante

Martin, su mayordomo le dice_

-señor, usted es un duque y siempre debe estar elegante

Aimé no dejaba de reír, pues todo lo tenía planeado, el mayordomo, la señorita, la hermana María y Julie

Llego la hora de la cena

Terry llego con Aimé

Candy llego con Julie

Todo lo habían decorado como el crucero donde Terry vio a Candy por primera vez.

Terry y Candy se quedan sorprendidos, las niñas les sueltan las manos rápidamente

Aparece el mayordomo Martin vestido como mozo y les invita a sentarse, las niñas rápidamente se retiran sin que Terry y Candy pudieran hacer algo.

Empezó a sonar música romántica que los identificaba…

Aimé y Julie les acercaron los platos que la señorita Pony y hermana Marian habían preparado, todo era perfecto, el ambiente, la música, la comida, cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban solos, no había más atrás.

Terry coge un vaso de vino, levanta la copa y le dice_ ¡brindemos por tu belleza ¡

Candy coge un vaso de vino,

Al sacar las copas se derrama, vino sobre el vestido de Candy, Terry coge su pañuelo y presuroso limpia el vestido de Candy.

Sus miradas se cruzan y lentamente Terry se acerca a Candy, no había escapatoria, Candy también desea besar a Terry

En ese momento las niñas entran abrazan a sus padres, no hubo beso, pero planearon unas vacaciones en Londres porque las niñas puedan conocerse más.

Llego el día del viaje, todos llegaron a la casa del duque, el duque estaba feliz para ver a sus nietas juntas,

Terry y Candy saben que sus sentimientos son de amor.

Terry termina con la novia que tenía, pues se da cuenta que no era importante para él, que siempre amo a Candy.

Las niñas estaban felices, el abuelo también

Una noche en el balcón de los Grandchester, Candy observaba por la ventana y la luz de la luna hacían brillar más sus ojos verdes de Candy.

Terry abraza suavemente de la cintura de Candy y le susurra el oído_

-estas hermosa, esta noche pequeña pecosa

Candy sonríe y le mira y ambos se unen en un tierno beso

Aimé y Julie, estaban espiando en la puerta, al ver el beso de sus padres, saltaron de alegría, querían correr a abrazarlos, pero no quería arruinar el momento.

Terry le dice_

-Candy, cásate conmigo, hemos estado muchos años separados, no quiero imaginar mi vida sin ti

Candy nerviosa le abraza y dice- sí, Terry no quiero volver a estar sin ti, te amo.

El corazón de Terry dio un vuelco al escuchar que Candy le correspondía con la misma intensidad, y completamente convencido de que tenía entre sus brazos a la mujer de su vida, busco sus labios para impregnarse con su sabor, atrapándolos en un dulce beso que no dejaba ninguna duda del amor que sentían uno por el otro.

-Pecosa, mi único deseo es estar contigo y mis hijas, nunca más separarme de ti, te amo- dijo Terry.

Terminaron un beso sin fin, al día siguiente anuncian su boda, las niñas estaban felices.

El día de la boda, Candy lucia radiante, Terry no se cansaba de mirarla abrazaba a sus hijas, quienes no dejaban de reír, así termina esta historia de amor que fue unido con dos corazones gemelos.

 **Fin**

…

Notitas mías:

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Espero que muy bien y que sigan acompañándome en el desarrollo de esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció el cuento? ¿Les gustó? No sé a ustedes, pero a mí me encanto una Candy elegante y refinada, sin perder esa sencillez que es característica de ella, buena madre. . Y Terry, apasionado y buen padre.

¡Espero sus reviews!

¡Nos vemos pronto ¡

Chicos y chicas gracias por darme la oportunidad de escribir, algunos minific son largos, otros son cortos..


End file.
